


his butler; craves

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Wet Dream, bathtime gone sexual, just a shitfest of gay tbh, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: ciel has wet dreams about sebastian.sebastian knows.one night, ciel gets a tad bit too loud. sebastian takes action.hot things happen.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ciel is like 14-15 so  
> all the 'dream' scenes are literally straight out of game by barry lyga so uh yeah  
> i just tweaked them a bit to fit the scene i have in mind ^_^

_Touch me,_

Ciel's voice calls

_again_

Sebastian's fingers

Oh, the flesh

so warm,

so smooth

_Touch me like that_

Sebastian's skin on Ciel's

_Ciel_

Sebastian knows his flesh

_like that_

So warm

Innocence being corrupted

_it's so wrong,_

no, it's not.

_yes, it is_

it's the wrong that makes it right

_and it's the right that makes it wrong_

and

  
***

Ciel bolts up from his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. He groans, cringing when he separates his thighs, a sticky substance making it kind of difficult and uncomfortable to do so. This hadn't been the first time that he'd dreamed about Sebastian. It was more than kind of embarrassing for Ciel. He shouldn't be dreaming about his bloody butler doing such lewd things to his small body. It should be Lizzy that he dreams about. But then again, Ciel doesn't exactly want Lizzy to penetrate him or lick him in all the wrong places. Maybe it was a little bit okay. He doesn't exactly know what to do with himself at this point.

The young Earl jerked when he heard three steady knocks on the bedroom's door.

''Are you okay, my Lord?'' Sebastian's voice came out silky smooth and almost taunting. 

_Fuck._

The young man just cursed and chuckled with discomfort, rotating his slender hips in an attempt to make himself a little bit comfortable, although not even a slight level of comfort was achieved.

''M' fine. Why wouldn't I be?'' _Fuck_ , Ciel thought again. Sometimes he forgets that Sebastian can hear his inner voice, and can sense whenever he calls out his name, or even if he fucking thinks about the demon. He just prays silently that he didn't moan a little too loud, or make any noises that may've disrupted anything.

''Mm, I heard you making some... Noises, bocchan.'' Ciel could practically hear that fucking smirk of his as he spoke. It sent shivers up and down the boy's spine. 

''You can enter, Sebastian. Start a bath for me.'' The earl grumbled, hastily shoving the comforter off of himself and standing his ground, fists clenched. Sebastian just calmly walked in, an annoyingly handsome grin on his face. He shuts the door behind himself and hums softly, opening the door to the rather disgustingly large bathroom. The demon somehow already had a fresh set of pajamas waiting for him, along with a couple of towels draped across his muscled arms. It's almost as if the man already knew that this would happen.

''After you, my Lord.'' 

''Stop humming. 'M getting a headache.'' Ciel grumbles, almost waddling his way inside. Sebastian takes note of that, and the large wet-looking stain on his groin. It takes a lot of willpower not to say anything that would earn him a slap. All he could currently do is examine the boy's small figure and exhale, licking his lips.

''Apologies, bocchan.'' He murmurs, shutting the door to the bathroom as well. He's already got the water running and bubbles are already beginning to form on the surface of the water. Ciel can't help but appreciate the scent and aroma of the bath - kind of like candied pomegranate. He got a little carried away by the lovely scent, and twitches in surprise when he feels his butler's large hands and fingers working away at his buttons. Every touch should feel normal - for God's sake, bathing is a normal part of Ciel's routine - but he can't help but notice how Sebastian's fingers linger a little too long and it almost feels suggestive.

Ciel takes note of Sebastian's lips parting as if to say something, before he just presses them into a fine line and keeps that stupid fucking smirk on his face. The earl feels his blood rush to his face when he tugs off his soft cotton pants, along with his undergarments. 

Fuck.

Ciel can feel himself hardening again, so he just practically jumps into the water, causing it to splash. There was a little pool of the fluid on the ground, which his butler tsks at, bending down and using the end of the towel to mop up the mess.

''Careful, my Lord. You wouldn't want to make an even bigger mess, would you?'' His voice is almost like liquid gold, and its embarrassing. Embarrassing because Ciel can't even have the demon do anything normal without a slight hint of arousal. After all, he was just a growing boy. It was only natural. He just dismisses the man's remark, and relaxes in the tub, leaning his head back and tapping his fingers onto the hard plastic. Not soon, he felt Sebastian's warm yet gloved hands scrubbing, working, and cleaning at his back and arms, eventually going down to his torso and legs. 

''S-Stop, Sebastian. I.. I can do that area by myself.'' Ciel shuddered when he felt his butler's hands working on his inner thighs, just skimming against the boy's hard length.

''Are you sure, bocchan? You don't usually react to me like this. Is everything alright?'' The demon questioned lightly, still scrubbing and cleaning at the earl's inner thighs. He can't help but smile even wider, knowing the effect he has on the young lad. He's barely even touched him on his rather sensitive areas and he's on the verge of writhing. He can barely imagine how he'd react to his hands going elsewhere.

Ciel doesn't reply, instead just muttering under his breath and spreading his legs to give the demon easier access to clean and scrub. 

'' 'M fine. Just - whatever. K-Keep going.'' His voice cracks a little, and his breath hitches.

''As you wish, my Lord.''

Sebastian resumes what he was doing, except this time his hands travel slower. He wants to savour every bit of this. Yes, him bathing Ciel wasn't an odd thing. This had been a part of Ciel's routine for a while, now. It's just that it wasn't everyday that he got to touch him like this. He'd normally just cleanse and clean every bit of him that was dirty. And this time, his nether-regions were dirty. He was only following what he's ordered. It's not wrong. Right?

His hands travel all around the boy's thighs and shaft, fingers slipping between his cheeks and gliding up his shaft and base, all the way back up to the tip. He didn't notice himself kissing Ciel's neck. Barely even noticed how his mouth was running with such lewd words and sayings. He was slowly beginning to lose himself to the young earl.

Sebastian takes note of how Ciel squirms and releases these delicious little noises that he probably thought Sebastian didn't hear. 

Sebastian takes note of how Ciel arches his back against his hand and ruts against it like an animal.

Sebastian takes note of the breath-taking facial expression that he makes before he comes.

Sebastian takes note of the gorgeous noises that escape the boy's lips when he finally does.

***

The next morning, they don't talk about it.

They just go on as if nothing had happened that night.

Absolutely nothing happened. Sebastian didn't jack his master off. Sebastian didn't relish in the groans and moans and pleas that left the boy's lips. Sebastian didn't want to taste Ciel's come. 

Absolutely nothing happened. Ciel didn't beg his butler for more. Ciel didn't twitch in Sebastian's hand when he whispered filth into his ears. Ciel didn't want Sebastian to claim him right then and there. Of course not.

Although the two conversed less than usual, Sebastian could hear Ciel's constant mantra of sebastiansebastiansebastian. His master was thinking about him practically every hour of the day. He can't deny that he was doing the same.

The demonic butler ignored the way Mey-Rin squeaked and dropped things for an excuse to bend over in front of him. Ignored the way she swayed her hips ever so invitingly. Ignored the way she flaunted her perfect cleavage and ass. She even took off her fucking glasses for him. Yes, she was quite tempting but he had better things to do. And the only thing left on his mind was Ciel. It was pitiful how much Sebastian craved the young earl. He's a demon. A fucking demon. He shouldn't be feeling like this. Normally, it'd just be a spike of lust but this was different. He wanted to claim Ciel in every way possible. Show everybody that he's his and nobody elses. For all he cared, Lizzy could fuck herself. Ciel was his, and only his.

Meanwhile, Ciel practically ached for his butler. He could barely focus on his work when all he could think about was the night previous. The way he fucking murmured into his ear and kissed up and down the back of his neck was probably enough to make him come. He wants - no, _needs_ Sebastian. He wants to feel Sebastian enter him. Wants to feel his hot mouth kissing all over his delicate body. Wants to feel him fill up his tight arse. He wants to know the side of Sebastian that nobody else does.

***

And

_of course_

A shoulder and trailing a line of

_yes_

cool heat

_yes_

a groan

_whose?_

he opens his mouth

_yes, like that_

and licks

and

***

Ciel wakes up with his lips parted and his throat sore. He grunts and winces. It feels as if he'd been yelling or shouting for a long time.

He bolts, realizing what could've just happened. Of course, he'd dreamt about Sebastian. He just prays that his throat and voice is sore for another reason. He doesn't even notice a very rigid Sebastian resting his shoulder against one of his massive closets until the demon clears his throat and speaks.

''Bocchan. You were very loud.'' Sebastian's voice came out rough and husky, and it made Ciel's dick twitch, despite the fact that he came not minutes ago. 

''I-what? L-Loud? Fuck off.'' Ciel stuttered, clinging onto his large comforter and squirming in discomfort due to the sticky fluid all over his inner thighs.

''You nearly woke Bard and Finny, my Lord. I'm almost certain Mey-Rin has risen.'' The demon shook his head and laughed softly, slowly stalking up to the bed and sitting right in front of his master, cocking his head to the side almost condescendingly. 

Ciel noticed the large and prominent bulge in his butler's trousers. Ciel just gulps and curses, shifting backward and leaning back against his elbows.

''What.. What was I saying?'' The boy asked timidly, fiddling with his fingers and curling his toes. 

''You were calling my name, master. It was a constant stream of my name. You also moaned quite a bit-!'' Sebastian says lowly, looking straight ahead with his all-too-perfect posture. 

''Oh.. S-''

''You said you wanted more. My only question, bocchan, is more of what?'' The butler cuts him off, his tone eventually getting more and more lust-filled and dark.

''How d-dare you cut me off!'' Ciel spits shakily, attempting to sound firm although its all coming out needy. The boy's already practically whimpering through his speech.

''My deepest apologies, my Lord.'' The demon almost teased, parting his lips and flicking his tongue at the end of his sentence. 

''Perhaps there is something I must do for you, bocchan? It certainly seems like you want something from me.'' Sebastian drawls out seductively, tone light and airy. He just grins a little and cocks his head to the side yet again, examining the current state of the boy. He's sprawled on the bed, clinging to the comforter and his normally pale skin is blushing a light pink. Ciel's mismatched eyes are wide, and there's a glint of what seems to be pure need and want. His lips are shiny, pink, and parted, and they occasionally quiver. It's quite the sight for Sebastian. He couldn't help but throb a little. 

Ciel just pants a little and sits up, straightening himself out. 

''This is an order, Sebastian. Pleasure me.'' 

''Yes, my Lord.''

 


	2. II

''This is an order, Sebastian. P-Pleasure me.'' His master uttered out, voice shaking only slightly. In that moment, Sebastian felt his mouth go dry and he releases a sigh of relief, his gruff voice only managing to say the following words;

''Yes, my Lord.''

''Before I do anything, bocchan - tell me. Once I start, I may not be able to restrain myself. Will you give me the power to instruct you, my Lord? If you want me to discontinue, you must order me. Is that clear?'' The butler basically blurted out. When the boy began nodding frantically, Sebastian just shook his head and chuckled harshly.

''I need to hear you say it, my Lord. Tell me that you want me to do this.'' 

''I-I do, Sebastian. I will. I want you to do this. Don't make me repeat my demands. This is an _order_ , Sebastian. _Pleasure_. _Me_.'' Ciel trembles, gritting through his teeth to pronounce the last few words fiercely. 

''Very well. Up, bocchan.'' Sebastian murmurs softly. It sounds soft, but it's almost borderline possessive. Ciel feels himself twitch, but he obeys nonetheless. The earl timidly stands from his bed and shuffles towards the butler until he's standing in front of him, a hand on his hip with a brow cocked. Although Ciel appears to be attempting to look the most bit disinterested and unamused, the bulge in his pajama bottoms begs to differ. He just sort of crosses his legs, dropping the hand from his hip and whining a little.

''Well, get on with it, Sebastian. Children aren't exactly what you'd call patient.'' Ciel's lips curl up into a little smile, and he's about to rant until-

''Strip for me, master. I trust that you know how to unbutton your shirt.'' The demon growls low in his throat, eyes flashing a gorgeously raw ruby when he leers at the boy. It's quite patronizing, and Ciel releases this snarl that's supposed to sound intimidating, but it sounds almost adorable to Sebastian. Ciel clenches his fists, but obliges anyway.

''Fuck off. Fuck all the way off, Sebastian.'' The young Lord grumbles and mumbles, roughly and lazily unbuttoning his shirt and sliding down his pants, along with his undergarments. Sebastian resists the urge to point out the button that he almost rips off, but keeps his lips shut tight, still with that now-annoying and striking and attractive grin. 

Ciel shivers a little, holding his other arm and gripping lightly. While it's not a new feeling, the more cold air against his warm body, having Sebastian blatantly check him out and lick his lips with - with something that seems like greed and thirst and appetite makes his boyish body twitch and shudder. His butler just releases a noise of delight and murmurs something along the lines of 'mm, so beautiful, bocchan', which makes Ciel flush a deep rosy colour. Sebastian twines his gloved fingers around the air, gesturing for the dark-haired boy to come forward.

''Mm.. Good.. Very good.. Get on your hands and knees on the bed, my Lord.'' The demon speaks smoothly, gracefully standing up and turning around so that he's facing the bed, placing a hand on Ciel's lower back and gently guiding him. At first, Ciel makes a noise of refusal and kicks his ground before gingerly crawling onto the bed, naturally arching his back and making his small yet perky ass pop out a little more and burying his face into his elbows out of sheer embarrassment.

The earl had never felt so exposed and nude until this very moment. He could virtually feel Sebastian's eyes taking in every inch of his delicate, slender, and pale body. His dick throbs, and he soon finds himself steadily grinding his hips against his mattress, seeking friction. A steady stream of quiet moans flow from his kissable pink lips, and Sebastian just groans. Groans because the boy's gone pink everywhere, and it's lovely. The blush that was previously just on his cheeks had spread to his neck, chest, and ears. Ciel's member is angry and pink all over. Ciel's tight entrance is all pretty, pink, and puckered. And _fuck,_ he looks delicious. Ciel Phantomhive is like a lake of pure untouched water in a dry desert, and Sebastian Michaelis's ruby eyes drink it all up.  

''My, _my_ , bocchan. You look _so_ dirty and _lewd_.'' His butler pronounces breathlessly. Ciel can feel the bed dip a little bit and Sebastian's gloved hands gliding all around his body, examining, touching, and feeling all the movement and shape of his master's small yet firm body. It's like he's exploring him. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time that Sebastian had touched him and felt him. But this was something else. It was like the demon was savouring every bit and relishing in the movement of his hips and the thrusts of his pelvis. It's like he's taking the time  _to know_ Ciel, despite the fact that he's been his butler for quite a bit now. 

Ciel's eyelashes flutter and he stops rutting against the bed, bucking his hips unintentionally when the butler's large hand glides against his perineum and shaft, thumb resting against his entrance while the rest of his long fingers gently play and toy with his length.

''Mmn-! Se-Sebastian,'' His master gasps, removing his head from the crook of his elbows and laying his arms flat, quickly grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his chin and shoving his face into it, blushing an even darker shade of pink. Ciel just hears a deep chuckle which makes his dick twitch in Sebastian's hand.

''Sir, I haven't even started and you're already a mess.'' Sebastian taunts, and before Ciel could respond or shoot something back, he feels Sebastian's fucking _tongue_ slowly draw a line from his rim to his balls. Instead of talking back, his hips shudder and he subconsciously bucks his pelvis against the demon's face, panting and puffing. 

''So responsive, my Lord.'' His butler purrs, moving his tongue in circular movements against the boy's rim, gently pushing his tongue in and out whilst sloppily licking, sucking, and kissing at the tight hole. This all makes Ciel release a gorgeous string of curses, mouth hanging open with soft noises leaving occasionally. Sebastian has his gloved hands wrapped against the boy's unbelievably small thighs, forcing them open while he eats and practically devours Ciel's perfect plush hole. Sebastian treats it like this would be the last meal he'd ever have, and this would be last flavour that would be left on his tongue. He doesn't really notice himself groaning and grunting against his master's entrance.

''K-Keep that up and I- and I- fuck. I'm not going to l- _aah_ st,'' The young earl cries breathlessly, which was shortly followed by an incredible high-pitched moan when the demon slid a finger in, expertly curling it at a certain angle and just _tapping_ against that special bundle of nerves that would probably make the earl scream. Considering how young Ciel was, Sebastian was expecting him to groan in pain or even protest when he slid his gloved finger in, as he thought that perhaps the boy had probably never had anything inside of himself which was apparently not the exact case.

''Mm, bocchan. This isn't the first time that you've had fingers inside that tight little ass of yours, am I wrong?'' Sebastian dragged out, roughly shoving in another finger and thrusting his fingers in and out of his little pink hole, creating a deep and fast pace. The butler's experienced fingers curl yet again, almost brutally nailing his prostate with every push and move of his fingers. The blue-haired boy couldn't find words, and his mouth and throat felt ever so dry. He just swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head, giggling a little.

''Do you touch yourself, my Lord?''

''Mmm - y-yes,'' Ciel whimpers through heavy breathing, thrusting his hips against the raven-haired demon's fingers sloppily and keening loudly. He clutches the comforter, his fingers almost breaking through the soft silk

''What do you think about when you fuck yourself, my Lord? Do you think of me?'' Sebastian inquires thickly, his vision foggy with lust and desire.  At this point, Sebastian's filter has basically evaporated and he almost stops himself from asking such lewd questions. It's not exactly his fault. When you have Ciel's taut and tight little body almost uncontrollably thrusting his small slender hips to the rhythm you're finger-fucking him to, with such gorgeous and almost melodic noises leaving from his parted pink lips, it's hard to control yourself.

When the earl nods and squeals loudly, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth and sinking his teeth into the flesh of his palm to restrain himself from being too loud, a deep and sexy chuckle comes from Sebastian's throat, and Ciel hears the butler kiss his teeth three times. 

''How naughty, bocchan. What do you like to imagine I do to you, my Lord?'' Sebastian's eyes remain a true raw ruby, and his pupils are slits. Ciel can feel his contract-eye pulsate a little, and the demon's teeth slowly start sharpening into a shark-like shape.  It wasn't uncommon that a little bit of his true form would come through. It only occurred when he was feeling a strong surge of emotion which in this case, was lust. All Sebastian currently wanted to do was bury his cock into Ciel and fuck him until he forgets his own name. Everything was almost overwhelming, and Sebastian's mind was clouded with nothing but the thought of his master.

''I think of y-you touching me. F-Fucking me.'' The young Phantomhive utters, mewling and bucking his hips wildly before forcibly wrapping a hand around Sebastian's wrists, pulling his long fingers out of his hot core.

''Ngh-! P-Please, I'm gonna come. I need you to fuck me, Sebastian. Please, just f-fuck me. I need you,'' Ciel babbles shamelessly, rolling over so that he's laying on his back. He ever so invitingly spreads his legs and bucks, jittering and shivering when the butler trails a hand down the boy's lower abdomen. 

''Yes, my Lord.'' Sebastian hastily undoes his belt and pants, tugging them down along with his undergarments before bringing his gloved fingertips to his lips, baring his teeth and gently tugging on the smooth fabric. He can taste and smell the sweetness of Ciel on the material, and he doesn't exactly mind. He does the same with his other hand before bringing his now bare hands down to Ciel's eager parted lips, sliding his fingers inside and lubricating them, wiping his saliva all over the palm of his hands and wrapping his large hand around the base of his thick, hard and long length, stroking slowly. He hears Ciel curse and gasp before whimpering, and it all sounds lovely to him.

Without warning, Sebastian grabs the nobleman by the hips and enters him, slowly sliding in all the way and maintaining a firm position. The earl can't help but moan loudly, not even bothering to even lower his volume down by the slightest. He lets his lips flow with a steady stream of his butler's name, and there's no other way that Sebastian would want it. Hearing someone that has such power over him completely give in like this made him a little more than turned on. Just the thought of it made him twitch inside the young man.  Having the thought come to life was a whole other conversation. 

''Seb-Sebastian. P-Please move,'' Ciel pronounces breathlessly, looking up at the demon with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. Sebastian was towering over the boy, hands pressing so hard onto the boy's soft smooth flesh that he's almost positive there'd be bruises forming. The look on the demon's face was truly breathtaking, and Ciel was practically mesmerized. Sebastian's hair was all messy, couple of strands covering bits of his face and his eyes had become less of a ruby and more of a true crimson. There was a glint of something that was almost un-explainable. It looked to be greed and possession, and something that looks more alluring and almost frightening yet sexy than anything that the young man's ever seen. His lips were parted as well, shark-like teeth just peeking out from the sides. Sebastian's face splits into a grin and he chuckles nearly devilishly, slowly pulling out of the boy before slamming back in, creating a rough yet slow and deep pace.

''Surely you're aware of how _scandalous_ it is for a noble to give himself to a mere _servant_ ,'' Sebastian taunts, releasing the almost death-grip from Ciel's hips and instead holding the boy by his thighs, his index and thumb nearly meeting and enveloping the entire perimeter of the boy's thighs. He keeps thrusting and alters the angle that his hips are in so that it's almost perfectly and precisely nailing Ciel's prostate with every thrust, his thumbs digging deeper and deeper into the muscle of his thighs, eventually leaning down and scattering kisses all over the earl's naked chest and neck, making him mewl and whimper. The noble was already an even bigger mess than he previously was, throat becoming more and more sore with every moan and near-scream. 

''F-FUCK-! S-S-Sebastian, I'm - I'm s-so close,'' Ciel exclaims throatily, leaning his head to the side and allowing Sebastian to nibble and nip as much as he'd like, jaw slacked and eyes clenched tight in pure bliss and ecstasy. The only noises his voice manages to give were little mewls and heavy groans, and it all sounds like sugar to Sebastian's ears.

''Your voice sounds like honey, bocchan. How I wish we've done this e-earlier,'' The demon murmurs into Ciel's ear, smirking a little and playfully biting his ear before peppering kisses all over the shell as well as behind it, eventually leading back to his neck and collarbones. He resists the urge to mark him up, as he know that would probably earn him an almost humiliatingly loud yet painless slap in the morning. Instead, he just steadies himself back up and focuses on making the earl scream his name, latching his hands back onto his small hips and thrusting at an almost unbearably fast, deep and frantic pace, sharply nailing that bundle of nerves that makes the boy scream. Ciel returns his hand back to his mouth, eyes widening and brows furrowed. He attempts to snuff out the sounds of his purely blissful screams, although it does nothing but mute them very faintly.

''I want you to look at me when you come, master. When I-fuck. When I count to three, you will come. Is that clear, b-bocchan?'' The demon's beginning to stutter and release these rich groans that he's been trying to prevent, and it's all Ciel wants to hear. He wants to hear all the noises that Sebastian's holding back. He wants to hear him groan his title into his ear. 

The boy just nods and licks his lips, releasing a hearty and almost guttural moan as he bucks his hips once more against Sebastian, running his small hands up and down Sebastian's clothed hips, sliding them under his tailcoat gripping on weakly when his eyes roll to the back of his head in pure ecstasy. 

''One,'' Ciel forces himself to look up at Sebastian and the demon notices the tears that are streaming down his face.

''Two,'' Ciel moans delightfully and keens, rolling his hips eagerly.

''T-Three-!'' Ciel's mouth is hanging open in a silent scream and he just _manages_ to utter Sebastian's name, eyes wide and entire body sensitive to the touch. The earl finally comes, and his butler quickly wraps a hand around his cock and strokes, milking his climax for all its worth. The boy paints both himself and Sebastian's uniform in stripes of white, and almost right after, the demon releases this gorgeously loud groan and releases his seed into Ciel's tight ass. The noble feels ever so full, but he cannot deny that he likes it. 

The two just sit still for a moment and Sebastian wonders if he's wronged his master, or if he's made a mistake. The demon gently cups the earl's cheeks and places his thumb on his lower lip, very softly tugging it down. He brings his fingers back up and wipes away the small stream of wetness that was coming from the boy's eyes.

''Master, did I hurt y-''

''Come here, you absolute fucking imbecile.'' Ciel shakes his head and cuts Sebastian off, grabbing him by his tie and catching his lips in a hungry kiss. The demon's a little surprised at first, but he eases and coaxes Ciel's eager little mouth before pulling away, looking down at the young earl lovingly.

''Start a bath for me, you dimwit.''

''Yes, my Lord.''


End file.
